Crossover: Find me the one
by LilStrange
Summary: Bass becomes aware he isn't going to be around much longer, he announces to Tina she must find a boy in her life that will love her as much as he does. If she does not find that boy within a week, he will. What does she do?
1. Day one

**Hey readers, I'm back with a story. ^^**

**For a special reader who wants a Steve (Tekken) and Tina (DOA) Story.**

**I thought I'd be creative with this one so just read ahead.**

* * *

**Day one.**  
Tina and Bass were sitting outside Bass's house.

"Oh yeah! Daddy, hear me out!" Tina said as she began to sing.

Bass was staring into space. He was realized he was getting old and that if he were to die, Tina would be left alone in the world.

"Tina! We're going to find you a husband!" Bass announced.

"Thanks daddy, i know it's- WHAT?!" Tina screamed.

Bass smiled. "Yes, I think it's time you got yourself a husband."

"Daddy, no way. What happened to my cool dad who didn't want me to have a boyfriend let alone husband!" Tina cried.

"Well i realized something, you have one week to get a boyfriend otherwise i find that special someone for you."

"That's unfair daddy! What have i ever done to deserve this?!" Tina shouted.

"I'd suggest you go but if you really want you dad to find him..." Bass spoke.

Tina ran off. As soon as her father was out of her site she walked.

"Well dad probably is right so i have to get myself a boyfriend." Tina murmured.

Tina stopped and looked around. "Thank god no one heard that."

Tina continued walking. "What kind of a guy do i like? Well i like men who can fight, are not self-centered, are not protective like my dad... well my former dad... I guess mainly the muscular guys."

"WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIND A MUSCULAR MAN BY THE END OF THIS WEEK?!" She shouted.

Tina put her hand on her mouth to stop herself from talking. "Whoops."

Tina arrived at a fight arena. She saw Steve, she waved to him. He approached her.

"What are you doing here? Come to finally visit me after 4 years." Steve asked.

Tina frowned. "I've been caught up in wrestling by my dad, he's been teaching me a lot of new moves."

"Pretty lame excuse if you ask me."

Tina playfully pushed him.

"Oh, and is that your signature move?" Steve chuckled.

"Definitely not. I would love to have a friendly spar with you soon." Tina smirked.

"Why not now?" Steve asked.

"Because I am quite busy."

"Doing just what?"

Tina sighed. "My dad realized something that he didn't bother to tell me and forces me to get a boyfriend."

"Oh! Because getting a boyfriend would be SO difficult. Face it, you're Tina Armstrong, you're beautiful." Steve said walking away.

Tina blushed. "Wait, where are you going, Steve?"

"I can't distract you from your oh-so important job, now could i?"

"It's not that important! I was kind of hoping you'd tag along with me." Tina nervously asked.

It's usually hard for her to get Steve to do things with her since Steve rather focus more on his true background.

"Yeah sure." Steve said.

Tina smiled and her heart raced, It has been forever since their last hang out, due to both going separate ways.

Steve picked up his things and went to join Tina. Both walked off together.

"So all you've been doing these last 4 years was just training?" Steve asked.

Tina nervously smiled. "Not exactly." Her smiled turned into a frown.

"My dad told me to stay away from you, I refused so he's been training me every second of my life. I was too tired to even keep up my social life with my friends so i lost all of them." Tina confessed.

It was true, she remembers coming back from training to her room and not even being able to pick up her own cell phone. Her legs were worn out and her brain was turned to mush.

"Tough life for Tina Armstrong." Steve sarcastically said.

Tina sighed. "Please Steve."

Steve smiled. "You should do online dating!"

"No! Those things are dangerous!" She shouted.

"You should just try it out anyway."

"I highly doubt i will find the one anyway, it's full of weirdos."

"It's your say then."

"I think I'm going to go home, call me in 7 days." Tina spoke as she ran off.

Steve sighed. "What the hell was the point of me coming here then!"

Steve walked away.

* * *

**Thought I'd be creative and post one until day seven since that's the day where she has to find 'the one'.**

**Please review if you have any ideas or parts you want to add and I'll see what i can do.**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite DOA character in it or a random DOA character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want!**_

_**Note Note: I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games.**_


	2. Day two

**Day two.**  
Tina decides to spend her day under her bedsheets covers in her room, she goes out of her room to urinate, eat or shower. she's mostly seen on her phone.

Tina promises to herself that she'll search extra hard tomorrow since she's not in the mood today.

* * *

**Not much to say about Tina right now but let's hope tomorrow they'll be more action. c:**


End file.
